endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Societies - Blog
The Ancient Societies Blog or Stella's Website is located at www.ancientsocieties.com. It updates with post from Stella daily with the exception of Sundays. It's main goal is to investigate The 12 Ancient Lines. It's secondary goal is to help Stella Vyctory discover her past and who she really is. A recap of what happened so far is always available in My Story Stella's life timeline is also available and maintained by players. To make for an easier navigation in the wiki, the posts will be divided in categories like they are in the website You can also fin the posts by the order they are made in the wiki Ancient Societies posts calendar ---- Challenge 12 Lines These are posts that are related to the 12 Ancient Lines * Twelve Windows On The Truth Aksumites * Aksumites: Bloodline of the Red Sea * The Ark of the Covenant * The Limits of Patience * King Scar-Face * DISCUSSION: Pirates * Recap: Aksumite Cahokian * The Cahokians: the Vanished Empire * The Lost City * Pride and Arrogance * Father Marquette and the Dragons * DISCUSSION: Detroit * Recap: Cahokian Donghu * The Donghu: Bronze-Age Über Ninjas * Cooperative Killers * Adapt and Evolve * Donghu: Courage and Cooperation * Tanshihuai Khan * DISCUSSION: Afghanistan * Recap: Donghu Harappan * The Harappans: Indus Valley Industry * Anytown, Indus Valley, 2500 BC * To Be Elite * Ancient Atomics? * Technological Divide * A Civilization Without War? * Recap: Harappan Koori * The Koori: Dreamers of the Great Spirit * Koori: The Truth Is Personal * Genocide * Wonga's Great Trip * Koori: Dreamtime * DISCUSSION: Devolution * Recap: Koori La Tene * Tène: The Original Barbarians * Resilience * Betrayal * The Gallic Wars * Recap: La Tène Minoan * The Minoans: Monarchs of the Sea * Minoans: The Long Game * Lost in the Fog of War * The New World that Wasn't * By Any Other Name * DISCUSSION: The Dying Seas * Recap: Minoan Mu * Mu: The Lost Founders * The Flood of Corruption * Ancient Apocalypse * The Mu Death Cult * DISCUSSION: Discord * Mu: Original Trauma * Recap: Mu Nabatean * The Nabateans: Open Hand, Closed Fist * Protean * You Will Be Tested * The Cinnamon Conspiracy * DISCUSSION: Deadly Trade * Nabateans: Traders With Teeth * Recap: Nabatean Olmec * The Olmec: Jade Runners * Forests of Rubber, Rivers of Blood * Olmec: Meso-American Ninjas * Legends of the Were-Jaguar * Recap: Olmec Shang * The Shang: Order from Chaos * Shared Burdens * Unity Undetermined * The Mandate of Heaven * Shang: Trailblazers of Bronze * DISCUSSION: Shenzhen * Recap: Shang Sumerian * The Sumerians: The Cradle of Civilization * The First Abstract Thinkers * Sargon * A Diaspora Awakens * Sumerian: Genius and Hubris * Superstition * Recap: Sumerian Personal General *These Twelve Names Will Astound You - #11 Will Make You Weep for Joy * History is Written by the Victors * How Do I Start? * Announcements! * Leadership * Questions! #2 * VyctoryResort.com * Escape Party!! Truth *PTSD *Who Are The Children *Aksum: Two Sides of the Truth *STERILIZED - YOU ARE THE CORRUPTION *ROLL CALL *Revolution *Minoans: The Long Game *Howl *Puppets *A Story Inspired By The Truth *Your Turn *A Story Inspired By The Truth Part II *Bonfire *DISCUSSION: The Spark of Change *Tracing Their Roots *Original Sin *Pop Goes the Weasel *Orwell *Illusions *Choices *The Stakes We Play For *Make Your Choice *The Demon and the Ruby *The Battle Within Video Miscellaneous Link These posts are posts that link to outside of the blog *The End of Human History? *Uncovering New Secrets of Stonehenge *Europeans Drawn from Three Ancient Tribes *The Middle East Circles No One Can Explain *Did a Pope and Emperor Erase 300 Years of History? *Farming Almost Destroyed Ancient Civilization *There's a Word for That *The Great Transition? *The World's Largest Ancient Stone Block *A New Way for Earth Stewardship: Indigeneity *Genetics is Irrelevant *"Atlantean" Metal Found in Ancient Shipwreck *Mystery of the Judaculla Rock Category:Website Category:Ancient Societies Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Blog